Homestuck: Act 6 Act 6 Intermission 2
|image = Burst of Hope.gif |caption = |start = |end = |length = 322 pages |previous = Act 6 Act 6 Act 2 |next = Act 6 Act 6 Act 3 |icon = }} Act 6 Act 6 Intermission 2 of Homestuck is a section of Act 6 Act 6. It follows the B2 session after Aranea's interference in an attempt to prevent our heroes from achieving the goal of creating a universe. Click the " " to open the page from Homestuck. * Act 6 Act 6 Intermission 2 begins. Jane is revealed to be the one who rebuilt Jake's house as she continues to add more floors to the tower. * Inside the battleship, Gamzee sleeps inside the refrigerator next to the couch. The Ring of Life is on his finger, and he appears to be dreaming in the Furthest Ring. * In a dream bubble, Gamzee, under the mind control of Aranea, gives the ring to her. Aranea dons the ring and comes back to life. * Aranea grabs hold of Gamzee and commands him to awaken. Aranea materialises in the refrigerator causing her and Gamzee to burst out. Meenah attempts to contact Aranea via her shellphone. * Aranea picks up the phone and answers Meenah, who is aware of what Aranea has done and asks her to take the ring off. Aranea refuses, as she has a plan: if she sabotages the B2 session and prevents the creation of the new universe – the cherubs' home universe – then will have never existed and all his atrocities will be undone. This will result in a doomed timeline, but Aranea is convinced that her Sylph of Light powers will let her "heal" the timeline and make it the new alpha timeline, shunting any reality with in it into a doomed timeline. The alpha timeline will then be ruled over by Aranea, who intends to make sure that nothing like the creation of can ever happen again. Meenah is convinced that the plan will fail and says that Vriska agrees with her opinion. Aranea hangs up, deciding to carry out her plan alone. * Aranea wonders what to do with Gamzee and relaxes her control over him, allowing him to speak. Once he begins to speak, however, she immediately regrets her choice and revokes his speaking ability once again. * Aranea mind controls several Damara ghosts and uses their powers to lift the battleship into the air and away from LOMAX. Jane notices and begins to pursue the ship. * On LOFAF, Meenah contacts Karkat as he is roasting some hummingbirds, and he starts to apologize for breaking his promise to join her army and not contacting her. Meenah tells him to shut up because . * The battleship lands on Derse with Jane having followed it there. Jane contacts Jade, telling her to come to Derse because * Jake is having a dream about Neytiri from Avatar, and Aranea (having somehow entered his cell) wakes him up. * After revealing that she has come back to life, Aranea offers to help Jake realize his full potential as a Page of Hope in exchange for his help in advancing Aranea's plan. She says that she is capable of seeing all of Jake's emotional wounds and healing them, but when she tries to kiss him he freaks out and tells her to leave him alone because he doesn't want everyone to treat him as an object of lust. Aranea is initially surprised but agrees to back off and respect his personal boundaries. However, she insists on healing him anyway, claiming his powers are important to her plan. * Outside the prison, Jade and Jane discuss whether to call in some Authority Regulators to deal with the illegally parked battleship, but Jane reminds Jade that there is a bigger problem to deal with. After deciding that they should handle it themselves and not get the Condesce involved, they prepare to go check on the prisoners again when a bright white aura suddenly appears nearby and begins to cover the surrounding area. * A massive burst of bright light explodes from Jake's cell, vaguely shaped like the Hope symbol and with angels reminiscent of those from Eridan's Land coming off it. * The walls of Roxy's cell begin to violently shake from the Hope aura, and she escapes by turning invisible and phasing through the wall. Outside, one of the angels circles around her and she sees the devastation caused by the Hope aura, which has now broken the battleship in half. She elects to remain invisible, presumably to avoid attracting Jane and Jade's attention, if not also the angels'. * Jake, now being a fully realized Page of Hope, is glowing brightly, and his aura is spitting out angels left and right. * On LOTAK, the five remaining sprites are assembled when Arquiusprite's AR shades start to break and emit smoke. Davesprite asks what is going on and Arquius says that Jake's power is " ". * Back on Derse, Jane and Jade order Jake to stand down, but Aranea reveals herself and says that he cannot hear them through his force field. Jane orders Jade to deal with Jake while she tries to stop Aranea, and Dad watches the entire scene play out with }}. * Jade attempts to teleport Jake to the Furthest Ring but finds her powers are unable to penetrate the Hope field around him. Jake continues to make loud exclamations, much to the annoyance of both Jade and Jane. * Aranea tries to taunt Jane into fighting her, noting that she is " " as long as she is wearing the Ring of Life. Meanwhile, Jade realizes that she can't stop Jake and so finds another way to defend Derse: she swaps the locations of Derse and LOFAF. * On LOFAF, Karkat and Kanaya stare up at Jake and his massive Hope aura. Karkat contacts Dave, notifying him that they may have a problem. Dave has trouble hearing him, due to the foam smuppet rump comm device he made, but eventually gets the message and tells Karkat he's on his way. * Jade demands that Jake cease powering up and Aranea encourages him to continue. Furious, Jade unleashes a Green Sun energy barrier and collides it into the Hope field while also realizing that swapping Derse and LOFAF may not have been a good idea, since her attack damages the area next to the forge and creates a crater that quickly fills with lava. Jake effortlessly repels her barrier, an act that Jade believes should have been impossible. * Jade is blasted back by the force, much to her disbelief, as she angrily notes that she is * The force of the blast knocks Jade out. She falls towards the surface of LOFAF, bounces across the lava pool, and slides across the ground before finally stopping, where she is shown to be finally taken out of her grimbark state. * Jane becomes distressed by Jade being knocked out. Aranea apologizes for what she is about to do, but states that it is necessary because Jade will be mind controlled again as soon as she regains consciousness. She then proceeds to make Jade's house collapse, causing the debris to fall on top of Jade and kill her. * The god tier clock starts to determine Jade's fate. As it slows to a stop, it almost lands neutral, but then Aranea appears to manipulate the outcome so that the clock deems Jade's death to be Just. * Dave says goodbye to the Mayor and kisses him on the forehead before heading off to LOFAF. As he flies away, he contacts Rose and tells her to come to LOFAF as well. * Jane angrily flies over to Jade's location after telling Aranea to stay where she is. Aranea lands on the remaining section of Jade's house and reveals that she is fully aware of Roxy's presence, much to Roxy's horror. As Jane prepares to use her resurrection ability on Jade, Gamzee suddenly falls out of the sky behind her. * Roxy stops being invisible and confronts Aranea about the Ring of Life and Roxy's plans with John to get the ring to Calliope. Aranea attempts to justify her theft of the ring by saying that Vriska is the ring's rightful owner and that she is wearing it to bring glory to the Serket name. She also says that she is aware of Calliope's story but no longer believes that the cherub will have any role in defeating and thus will not let Roxy revive her. Roxy becomes very flustered and tells Aranea that she hates her, then asks her to hand over the ring ; unsurprisingly, it does not work. * As Jake's Dirk projection appears behind her, Aranea rejects what she perceives as Roxy's black-flirting with her, then makes her fall asleep to ensure that she won't be a threat to Aranea's plans. * Out in the Furthest Ring, Calliope sits sadly inside her dream bubble and talks to herself, asking if death might preferable to a life of constant hiding. She wonders if everyone has forgotten about her and regrets kicking the Lalondes out of her bubble so quickly. A green curtain and stage setup that she doesn't recognize from her memories appear nearby, suggesting that she is no longer alone. * As the spiral floor changes color from white to yellow, Calliope decides to hide from the new arrival by going behind the curtain. From her hiding spot, she warns the intruder not to come any closer because she is a powerful magician, but when the intruder - Jade - assures her that she's not a threat, Calliope changes into her Callie Ohpeee form and comes out of hiding. * Back on LOFAF, Gamzee grabs onto Jane and she is unable to shake him off. She screams and swears at him, saying that she isn't interested in buying any more of his potions. * Dave arrives on LOFAF and confusedly observes Jake inside the Hope field, then notices Jade's corpse and starts to freak out. He tries to ask Gamzee what happened to Jade, but Gamzee is still clinging to Jane and doesn't respond to the question. * The Dirk projection's Fakeness meter is depleted, making him a real person. Startled, Aranea asks him exactly how he is able to keep appearing out of nowhere (like Dirk's dream self did in his first encounter with Aranea), but brain ghost Dirk has no interest in talking to her and intends to kill her as revenge for what she did to Jake. * Terezi arrives and dispatches Gamzee with a dropkick, freeing Jane. Dave tries to ask Terezi about Jade and Karkat, but she is too preoccupied with attacking Gamzee to respond, and Dave decides to stop talking after he unintentionally refers to Jane as . * Terezi confronts Gamzee, attributing his silence to his religious fanaticism. When she gets closer, however, she recognizes Aranea's scent and accuses Gamzee of being in cahoots with her, then kicks him in the face. * Dirk attacks Aranea, almost knocking the ring of life off of her finger in the process, but the ring's powers heal her almost instantly. Aranea compliments Dirk on his intelligence in going after the ring, and offers him a chance to disarm her, during which she claims she * Terezi continues to stab Gamzee, and becomes increasingly frustrated with his complacency and lack of action, urging him to fight back. * Finally bored with watching the others fighting, Jane decides to try and revive Jade again. She turns around to discover Dave caught in a confrontation with PM and Bec Noir, the latter of whom is holding Jade's corpse. * PM and Bec Noir growl and woof at Dave, while he tries to convince them to put Jade down, offering snausages in exchange. Not that he has any, but he can get some! Meanwhile, the scene zooms in on Jade's face. * In the dream bubble, Jade struggles to remember what happened to her before she entered the bubble, only vaguely aware that she did some bad things to other people. Since she can't remember if she's dead or not, her eyes remain normal. Calliope introduces herself by her trollsona name, Callie, and she and Jade come up with a trollsona for Jade. Jade seems to believe that she may have spoken to Calliope in the past, but decides to ignore it for now and instead investigate the strange stage. * Jane attempts to revive Jade, but PM and Bec Noir mistake her revival beam for an attack directed towards Jade, so Noir dodges it while PM, infuriated by Jane's "attack," flies over to Jane with the intent of attacking her. To defend herself, Jane pulls a toy mouse out of her pocket and throws it on the ground, summoning GCat. GCat promptly begins playing with the mouse while the others watch. * PM and Bec Noir are angered by GCat's presence and start chasing him across the planet, with Noir still carrying Jade's body. This upsets Jane, who summoned GCat to try to make Noir drop Jade, but when Dave realizes that Jane can save Jade he flies after Noir and tells Jane to wait for him to come back. Now alone, Jane starts to blush after realizing that Dave called her a hot mom. * Rose arrives on LOFAF and looks shocked. * Rose asks Dave what he's doing, and then she notices Roxy asleep on top of Jade's house. * Karkat and Kanaya run through the green flame engulfed forest, lamenting their lack of flight abilities, and Dave passes by them. * Aranea finds the standoff between her and Dirk to be utterly long and pointless. She also points out that Dirk is doing absolutely nothing. Dirk then proceeds to an "alternate method" of defeating Aranea. Dirk uses his powers as the Prince of Heart and begins to rip Aranea's soul out of her body. * Out in the Furthest Ring, Meenah braids Vriska's hair while Vriska discusses her feelings about Aranea's plan. She says that Aranea's attempts to emulate Mindfang will never work because Aranea is inexperienced, young, and not at all like her post-scratch self. She also notes that Aranea's actions have caused her to reflect on her own behavior and now wonders if her treasure hunting plan was just as immature as Aranea's current plan. Meenah suggests that they could try to salvage their own plan by using the ghost army and treasure against , but Vriska reveals that Aranea was responsible for controlling most of the ghosts. Now lacking an army, and no longer sure that she wanted to stop for the right reasons, Vriska proposes that she and Meenah should simply give up, and Meenah voices her support for the idea. * Dirk continues to tear out Aranea's soul, but Jake's Hope field begins to fail without Aranea's support to sustain it, and Dirk starts to become fake again. Rose asks Dirk what he's doing and he orders her to get Roxy out of the way, so she picks up Roxy and flies away. * While Dirk still works on ripping out Aranea's soul and a crying Terezi demands that Gamzee acknowledge her attacks, Rose deposits Roxy atop the toppled section of Jade's house. Jane notices that Jake's Hope field is gone and, after asking him to forgive her, forks him in the chest. * As Jake falls next to Terezi and dies, Brain Ghost Dirk ceases to exist once again and Aranea's soul is returned to her body just as Jane prepares to attack her. Aranea's mind control over Gamzee is broken and he weakly begs Terezi to stop attacking him; consumed with guilt, she immediately stops. Aranea uses her powers to put Jane to sleep and Gamzee lets out an enraged after smiling evilly. Though Jane is asleep, the tiaratop still controls her body and she tackles and begins choking Aranea while Gamzee, now totally consumed with violent rage, punches Terezi in the face. * The glitches start to come back as Gamzee and Jane continue attacking their targets. While Jane punches Aranea, the latter notices that Brain Ghost Dirk's unbreakable katana is still real and lying on the ground nearby. The god tier clock deems Jake's death neither Just or Heroic and he resurrects, then silently and confusedly watches Gamzee beat Terezi. Rose shouts at Gamzee in an effort to make him stop but realizes that she was drunk when Kanaya told her about blackrom, so she has no idea if this is normal behavior for the quadrant or not. Gamzee performs an on Terezi, smashing her into the section of Jade's house so hard that it splits, and she falls off the house and towards the pool of lava as Karkat and Kanaya watch. * The Skaia fork falls into the lava, which seeps into the apparently not solid orb at its end. As lava rains down through the miniature Skaia, several visions are shown in the clouds, including Bec and PM taking Jade to her Quest Bed. Gamzee catches Terezi, and Jake attempts to defuse their strife. Rose, being fed up with the situation, fires a spell at Gamzee which misses and hits Jake's platform, sending him flying. Terezi tries to reach for her cane, but Gamzee restrains her, as Aranea uses the Damara ghosts' psychic powers to lift Dirk's sword. Karkat and Kanaya get ready to fight Gamzee, and everyone stops as a vast shadow appears overhead. The Battleship Condescension has appeared on the scene, and with it, an enraged Condesce. The curtains close on A6A6I2. Trivia *For a during Jake's dream, the dialoglog identifies Aranea as Neytiri. *Jake's enormous green "booming cornball exclamations" bear more than a passing resemblance to the utterances of . *Jane's line to Aranea after Jade's death, , may be a reference to a meme that arose on Tumblr in 2013, "first of all how dare you" *Brain Ghost Dirk's line to Aranea after Jake makes him real, , is a reference to Inigo Montoya's famous line to the evil Count Rugen from The Princess Bride: "My name is Inigo Montoya. You killed my father. Prepare to die."